Na Sua Estante
by Kira 'Larry
Summary: Ele estava ali o tempo todo, só não foi visto por quem deveria vê-lo. :: Oneshot :: ::Orochimaru x Kabuto :: :: YAOI ::


**NA SUA ESTANTE**

Ele estava ali o tempo todo, só não foi visto por quem deveria vê-lo. A situação chega a um ponto insuportável para Kabuto. A preferência de Orochimaru por Sasuke é óbvia, e ele não sabe como lidar com isso.

**Categoria: **Drama  
**Shipper: **Orochimaru/Kabuto  
**Avisos: **YAOI! Não gosta, não lê :D  
**Disclaimer: **Naruto é do Kishimoto. "Na Sua Estante", da Pitty. Nada meu.  
Essa história não foi criada com fins lucrativos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_De repente do riso fez-se o pranto  
Silencioso e branco como a bruma__  
E das bocas unidas fez-se a espuma__  
E das mãos espalmadas fez-se o espanto. _

_De repente da calma fez-se o vento  
Que dos olhos desfez a última chama__  
E da paixão fez-se o pressentimento__  
E do momento imóvel fez-se o drama_

_De repente, não mais que de repente  
Fez-se de triste o que se fez amante__  
E de sozinho o que se fez contente_

_Fez-se do amigo próximo o distante  
Fez-se da vida uma aventura errante__  
De repente, não mais que de repente._

(Vinícius de Moraes)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Kabuto, se você quer me impedir... Você tem que matar o Sasuke-kun agora.  
Aquelas palavras o atingiram de forma terrível, como uma faca que atravessava sua pele sem medo de machucá-lo. Sentiu-se inútil, traído... Trocado.  
Ali ele percebeu como Sasuke era importante para Orochimaru.  
E foi ali que Orochimaru errou.

_Te vejo errando e isso não é pecado_

O mais velho sorria observando Sasuke treinar, satisfeito com a vitória que ele acreditava ter conquistado. Ao seu lado, Kabuto permanecia sério, evitando olhar pela janela.  
- Veja Kabu-chan... Veja como Sasuke-kun é perfeito!  
Kabuto fechou os olhos com força, tentando de todas as maneiras não se deixar dominar pela tristeza. O apelido que antes o fazia sorrir, agora lhe dava vontade de chorar.  
- Ele é exatamente o que eu estava procurando!  
Mais alguns minutos. Apenas alguns minutos antes que Orochimaru o deixasse ir. Ele tinha que agüentar... Tinha que resistir...  
Mas não conseguiu. Antes que Orochimaru falasse mais alguma coisa, Kabuto virou as costas e se afastou, silenciosamente. Sabia que, mais tarde, sofreria as conseqüências por deixá-lo falando sozinho, mas não podia continuar ali.  
Aquilo realmente o machucava.

_Exceto quando faz outra pessoa sangrar_

Bateu na porta levemente, esperando permissão para entrar. Mas a permissão não veio, e ele estranhou isso.  
Preocupado e hesitante, Kabuto abriu a porta. Não costumava entrar naquele quarto sem que Orochimaru permitisse e fazer isso lhe dava a horrível impressão de que estava invadindo a privacidade do Sannin.  
Observando o quarto, Kabuto localizou Orochimaru. Ele estava sentando na poltrona vermelha, com um sorriso sádico e, aparentemente, falando sozinho.  
- Com Sasuke-kun eu serei indestrutível. Eu serei imortal, invencível... Serei o mais poderoso. Todos se curvarão diante da minha presença. Ninguém poderá lutar contra mim.  
- Orochimaru-sama...?  
- Indestrutível! Imortal... Temido... Ninguém poderá contra o meu poder.  
Suspirando decepcionado, Kabuto saiu dali o mais rápido possível, deixando um Orochimaru delirante para trás.

_Te vejo sonhando e isso dá medo_

Encarou a porta do quarto com medo e receio. Orochimaru não saía daquele quarto a dois dias. Não era normal e ele estava realmente preocupado.  
Entrou sem bater. Sabia que não ia obter resposta se esperasse permissão. Caminhou alguns passos e colocou a bandeja com o jantar do Sannin na pequena mesa ao lado da poltrona. Olhou para ele e arriscou pela quarta vez naquele dia:  
- Orochimaru-sama...?  
- Com o Sharingan nada me deterá. Nada me impedirá de ser o melhor, o mais forte... Eu serei temido, serei lembrado. Serei eterno...  
E ele continuava a delirar...

_Perdido num mundo que não dá para entrar_

Ao abrir a porta do quarto naquela manhã, seus olhos se arregalaram involuntariamente, sentindo a tristeza voltar a querer dominá-lo.  
Sasuke estava ali, em pé na frente de Orochimaru... Conversando com ele. E, pela primeira vez em vários dias, o Sannin não estava delirando.  
Antes que fosse notado, Kabuto fechou a porta e afastou-se com passos rápidos, controlando suas emoções e tentando digerir o que tinha acabado de perceber.  
Orochimaru não delirava na presença de Sasuke.

_Você está saindo da minha vida e parece que vai demorar_

Caminhou com passos calmos e controlados na direção de Orochimaru, que estava parado em frente à janela, observando Sasuke.  
- Orochimaru-sama...?  
- Agora não, Kabuto. – Respondeu rispidamente o Sannin, sem sequer olhá-lo. – Estou observando o Sasuke-kun.  
Outra tentativa frustrada de voltar a ser importante para Orochimaru. Outro soco na cara, outro balde de água fria caindo sobre sua cabeça, outra facada em seu estômago... E um Sannin se afastando cada vez mais da sua vida.

_Se não souber voltar ao menos mande notícias_

- Ele é perfeito, Kabuto! – Insistia Orochimaru, referindo-se a Sasuke depois de mais um treino observado. – Ele era tudo que precisávamos!  
Ambos estavam no quarto de Orochimaru, comentando sobre o treino de Sasuke que tinham acabado de assistir. Na verdade... Orochimaru falava e Kabuto apenas lhe fazia companhia, cansado de ouvir sempre a mesma coisa.  
- Não vejo nada de tão importante nele. É apenas um ninja com uma linhagem avançada. - Murmurou Kabuto, ajeitando os óculos com o indicador.  
Os olhos dourados de Orochimaru se estreitaram e ele abriu um sorriso maldoso.  
- Você é louco, Kabu-chan. – Ele falou. Seu tom de voz perigosamente baixo. – Ou é louco... Ou está com ciúmes...  
O coração de Kabuto parou de bater no mesmo instante.

'_Cê acha que eu sou louca, mas tudo vai se encaixar_

A cada dia que passava, Orochimaru se afastava cada vez mais de Kabuto. O Sannin estava se tornando uma pessoa completamente desconhecida para ele. Suas ações, suas palavras, seus desejos, ideais, idéias, objetivos, sorrisos... Não eram mais os mesmos. Tudo havia mudado. Tudo mudava cada vez mais.  
E, mesmo assim, Kabuto aproveitava todos os segundos que Orochimaru admitia sua presença. Todos os míseros segundos que ele aceitava sua companhia e suas opiniões.  
Mesmo que nunca mais fosse se importar com elas.

_To aproveitando cada segundo antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia_

- Você é perfeito, Sasuke-kun! Você é fonte de poder, você é tudo que precisa... Tudo que precisamos! Você é a peça principal de um jogo do qual já somos campeões! – Dizia Orochimaru, repetindo sempre as mesmas palavras para o jovem Uchiha que o observava desinteressado.  
- Sou é?  
- Sim! – Confirmava Orochimaru, sem perceber a ironia na voz do menor. – Você é o bem mais precioso que eu tenho.  
Um longo silêncio seguiu a fala de Orochimaru. Sasuke observava, sem interesse nenhum, a janela, enquanto Orochimaru não desgrudava os olhos dele e Kabuto, escondido atrás da porta, mordia o lábio inferior, tentando a todo custo controlar, mais uma vez, suas emoções.  
- Você é perfeito. – Repetiu o Sannin.  
- Vou sair. – Interrompeu-o Sasuke, pegando a katana e dirigindo-se para a porta. – Não me espere, provavelmente só voltarei de noite. – E saiu.  
Orochimaru não estava acostumado a ser interrompido ou que não levassem a sério o que dizia. Passara muitos anos com Kabuto, que sempre fora fiel e prestara atenção em tudo que ele falava.  
E agora, ele tentava encontrar a mesma atenção em outra pessoa.

_E não adianta nem me procurar em outros timbres, outros risos_

Orochimaru saíra cedo naquela manhã para treinar junto com Sasuke. Quando o Sannin e o Uchiha passaram pela sala em direção à porta de entrada, Kabuto estava sentado na janela observando, desinteressado, as árvores lá fora.  
No fim da tarde, quando os dois haviam voltado, Kabuto continuava ali.  
- Ainda sentado aí, Kabu-chan? – Perguntou Orochimaru, sem realmente se importar muito com isso.  
- Sempre, Orochimaru-sama... Sempre...

_Eu estava aqui o tempo todo, só você não viu_

- Nunca vi você sorrir. – Comentou Orochimaru, enquanto treinava novamente com Sasuke. – Nem quando eu falo que vamos ser imbatíveis, você abre um sorriso. Nenhum sorriso maldoso. Nenhum sorriso satisfeito. O que foi? Não gosta da idéia?  
- Não acho necessário sorrir. – Respondeu o Uchiha, friamente.  
- Realmente... Não é necessário.  
A conversa morreu ali. Mas no fundo da alma do Sannin, ele sentia falta de um sorriso que aprovasse suas idéias.  
Sorriso que Kabuto não hesitava em mostrar.

_E não adianta nem me procurar em outros timbres, outros risos_

Os olhos negros observaram, atrás da árvore, a pequena discussão. Primeiro foram algumas provocações, depois Sasuke tentou atacá-lo e, por fim, virou-se e foi embora, desaparecendo entre as árvores.  
Orochimaru continuou parado, fervendo de raiva e ódio. Encarando a folhagem em que Sasuke desaparecera.  
Kabuto respirou fundo, aproximando-se do Sannin e parando ao seu lado.  
- Vamos embora Orochimaru-sama... Ele vai voltar. – Chamou, permanecendo parado até receber a afirmativa.  
Que veio em forma de um aceno de cabeça.  
Kabuto virou-se e foi caminhando na frente. Orochimaru deu alguns passos, parou e virou para trás, como se esperasse ver Sasuke voltando. Ao encarar apenas a folhagem, voltou a olhar para frente e caminhou até ficar ao lado de Kabuto.  
- Desde quando estava aqui? – Indagou, sem encará-lo.  
- Desde que vocês chegaram...

_Eu estava aqui o tempo todo, só você não viu_

- Kabu-chan?  
A voz de Orochimaru tirou Kabuto de seus devaneios. O mais novo desviou o olhar da janela, encarando o Sannin parado na porta do seu quarto.  
- Sim, Orochimaru-sama?  
- Você viu o Sasuke-kun?  
Kabuto mordeu o lábio inferior, voltando a fixar seu olhar desinteressado nas folhas das árvores.  
- Saiu... Bem cedo. Não sei que horas vai voltar.  
_"Tomara que nem volte"  
_- Hm... – Murmurou Orochimaru, insatisfeito, entrando no quarto de Kabuto e sentando-se na cama, sem se importar se foi ou não convidado.  
Porque se dependesse de Kabuto, Orochimaru seria expulso dali a pauladas e kunais. Não se importava se ele exigia respeito. Kabuto realmente não queria sua companhia.  
Não se, no dia seguinte, quando Sasuke estivesse lá, Orochimaru sequer se lembraria da sua existência.

_Você ta sempre indo e vindo, tudo bem_

Abriu os olhos como se fosse o pior dos castigos divinos. Recusou-se a levantar, a sair daquele quarto, a ir viver mais um dia dispensável da sua maldita vida.  
Recusava-se a ter que enfrentar a verdade mais uma vez.  
A ridícula proteção daquelas paredes, daquela porta e daquelas finas cobertas rasgadas e acabadas, lhe dava a sensação de segurança, de um lugar onde não seria achado, onde não seria machucado.  
Um lugar onde, realmente, estava protegido.  
De tudo.  
De todos.

_Dessa vez eu já vesti minha armadura_

- Há quanto tempo ele saiu? – Perguntou o mais velho, segurando o desejo de jogar coisas na parede.  
- Muito mais de duas horas. Estava realmente irritado quando fechou a porta. – Respondeu Kabuto enrolando, contrariado, as ataduras em sua mão direita.  
Ao ver que Sasuke pretendia sair, mais uma vez sem avisar Orochimaru, Kabuto havia tentado impedir. Como agradecimento, havia recebido um belo corte – fundo, diga-se de passagem – na mão. O sangue vermelho manchava o chão de madeira da casa.  
- Esse sangue é dele? – Perguntou Orochimaru, parecendo preocupado ao notar o líquido avermelhado no chão.  
- Não... – Grunhiu Kabuto, apertando ainda mais as ataduras. – É meu.  
- Ah, que bom! – O Sannin respirou aliviado diante da notícia.  
E Kabuto sentiu seu coração apertar.  
- Vou atrás dele. Não saia daqui. – Ordenou, saindo às pressas da casa e logo desaparecendo entre as árvores.  
- Não sairei, Orochimaru-sama. – Resmungou Kabuto, sem se importar com a lágrima solitária que rolou do seu rosto e manchou a atadura já tingida de vermelho. – Eu nunca saio.

_E mesmo que nada funcione eu estarei de pé, de queixo erguido_

- Odeio essa mania detestável que ele tem de sair sem avisar. – Reclamou Orochimaru, mais uma vez sentado na cama de Kabuto.  
O mais novo suspirou, cansado daquelas visitas inúteis que Orochimaru sempre fazia quando Sasuke não estava ali.  
- Tem medo que ele fuja? – Indagou, com a clara intenção de provocar e irritar o mais velho. Aquela situação toda estava mexendo de maneira assustadora com sua noção do perigo.  
O Sannin sorriu, percebendo a provocação de Kabuto. Sabia que ele não fazia aquilo por querer. Não. Kabuto era fiel demais para enfrentá-lo daquela maneira.  
- Na verdade, não. - Ele respondeu, encarando insistentemente as costas do Yakushi.  
Kabuto sentiu os olhos dourados de Orochimaru pousados nele e, inevitavelmente, um calafrio percorreu toda a sua espinha. Lutando contra o impulso de virar e encarar os olhos do Sannin, Kabuto permaneceu parado, aguardando a próxima fala de Orochimaru.  
- Sabe por que eu não tenho medo que ele fuja, _Kabu-chan_? – Perguntou Orochimaru, aumentando o sorriso maldoso ao ver o garoto se mexer, desconfortável, por causa do apelido.  
Estava na hora de ver se o que ele suspeitava era verdade.  
- Por que, Orochimaru-sama?  
O Sannin levantou-se da cama e se aproximou de Kabuto, colocando uma mão em cada ombro do rapaz e sussurrando em seu ouvido:  
- Porque eu tenho você.  
Os olhos negros se arregalaram e ele virou-se violentamente na direção de Orochimaru, encarando-o perplexo e surpreendido. Inevitavelmente, sentiu-se ruborizar. Desacostumado com essas palavras sendo dirigidas a ele, não conseguiu segurar o vermelho intenso que surgiu em seu rosto.  
Orochimaru sorriu ainda mais ao ver aquilo. Encarou os olhos negros de Kabuto por alguns segundos e depois se afastou, saindo do quarto.  
Sim... Suas suspeitas estavam certas.

_Depois você me vê vermelha e acha graça, mas eu__ não ficaria bem na sua estante_

Naquele dia, as coisas seriam diferentes. Kabuto estava decidido a mudar a rotina que eles seguiam ali.  
Naquele dia, Sasuke estava em casa.  
Caminhou decidido pelo corredor, até chegar à porta do quarto de Orochimaru. Respirou fundo e bateu, sem hesitar, esperando a permissão para entrar.  
- Quem...? – Perguntou a voz desinteressada do Sannin.  
- Sou eu, Orochimaru-sama.  
- Hm... Entre...  
Kabuto abriu a porta e entrou no quarto, sempre com a cabeça erguida, decidido. Mas a visão de Orochimaru sentado na poltrona vermelha, encarando-o nos olhos, fez toda a confiança do Yakushi ir por água abaixo.  
- O que quer, Kabu-chan?  
A voz arrastada do Sannin sempre provocava as mesmas reações em Kabuto: arrepios, calafrios... Medo e insegurança.  
Mas ele se manteve firme. Abriu um sorriso simples e apoiou-se na parede, cruzando os braços.  
- Fazer companhia para você.  
E por desviar o olhar, Kabuto não percebeu como seu sorriso abalou Orochimaru.

_To aproveitando cada segundo antes que isso aqui vire uma tragédia_

De todos os treinos que já tinha realizado com Sasuke, aquele foi o que Orochimaru mais detestou. O tempo todo ele desejou que aquilo acabasse logo para ele poder voltar para a casa.  
Para que, assim, pudesse revê-lo.  
Quando o sol começou a se pôr, o Sannin simplesmente virou as costas para o Uchiha, caminhando calmamente na direção que sempre tomavam para retornar.  
Sasuke estranhou aquela ação, mas acabou seguindo Orochimaru, intrigado.  
- Ah...! Boa noite Orochimaru-sama, Sasuke-kun... Como foi o treino? – Perguntou Kabuto, sorrindo gentilmente para os dois quando a porta foi aberta e eles entraram.  
Não houve resposta, como o Yakushi já esperava. Sasuke não via motivos para responder, e Orochimaru... Orochimaru percebia como havia sentido falta daquela voz durante o dia.

_E não adianta nem me procurar em outros timbres, outros risos_

Colocou o braço sobre a mesa do quarto e arrastou-o com violência, derrubando tudo no chão. Em pouco tempo, muita coisa tinha mudado. Agora ele estava se tornando dependente dos sorrisos que Kabuto lhe dirigia quando se encontravam, acidentalmente, nos corredores.  
Ele tinha que acabar logo com isso, antes que se desviasse demais do seu real objetivo. Afinal, o motivo que o fez convencer Sasuke a lhe seguir não foi perder sua linha de raciocínio todas as vezes que via o sorriso de Kabuto... E sim dominar o corpo do Uchiha para, enfim, ter o Sharingan sob seu poder!  
Mas, verdade seja dita, era bem mais fácil se descontrolar na presença do Yakushi do que dominar o Sharingan.  
E ele, mais que ninguém, podia confirmar isso.

_Eu estava aqui o tempo todo só você não viu_

Se num dia Orochimaru perdia a pose em sua presença, no outro ele simplesmente o ignorava. E assim os momentos de glória de Kabuto acabaram tão rápido como começaram.  
Nenhum olhar, nenhuma palavra... Nada. Simplesmente ignorado.  
Ele notava como o Sannin fazia de tudo para não se encontrarem, como ele evitava-o de todas as maneiras que conseguia. Saia cedo para treinar com Sasuke e voltava depois do Uchiha. Normalmente quando Kabuto já estava dormindo.  
Tentava se convencer que o timbre da voz do Uchiha era muito mais desejado do que aquele que escutava sempre que Kabuto lhe dirigia a palavra. E, se enganando assim, Orochimaru conseguia fixar-se em seu objetivo.  
Ao menos era isso que ele pensava.

_E não adianta nem me procurar em outros timbres, outros risos_

Desistindo, finalmente, de tentar chamar a atenção de Orochimaru, Kabuto resolveu jogar tudo para o alto. Naquele dia, ele passou a evitar o Sannin da mesma maneira que ele o evitava.  
Prestava atenção e decorava os horários de Orochimaru, apenas para sair do seu quarto antes ou depois e evitar encontros indesejáveis pelos corredores.  
- As coisas mudam rápido demais... – Sussurrou tristemente, para seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro. – Primeiro eu fui trocado, depois ele voltou a prestar atenção em mim... E agora... Finge que eu não existo.  
Suspirando, Kabuto apoiou-se contra a porta do banheiro e deslizou por ela, até sentar no chão. Abraçou os joelhos e apoiou a cabeça nos braços.  
- O que olhos vermelhos não fazem?

_Eu estava aqui o tempo todo só você não viu_

Ouviu a porta do quarto de Orochimaru ser destrancada e, rapidamente, fechou a sua, trancando-a para resistir ao impulso de abri-la quando o Sannin passasse por ali.  
Acompanhou os passos dele com atenção e gelou quando notou que haviam parado em frente à porta do seu quarto. Aguardou atrás dela sem fazer nenhum ruído, desejando com todas as suas forças que Orochimaru não notasse que ele estava atrás da porta que, agora, os olhos dourados encaravam.  
Para a sua felicidade e alívio, os passos recomeçaram e Orochimaru se afastou. Alguns segundos depois, Kabuto não conseguia ouvir mais nada.  
Respirou aliviado, caminhando na direção da cama e se jogando nela. Seria insuportável continuar vivendo assim.

_Só por hoje não quero mais te ver_

Colocou a água no copo com calma e sem se interessar muito pelo que estava fazendo. Assim que se sentiu satisfeito com a quantidade, apoiou a jarra sobre a mesa e virou-se para voltar para o quarto.  
Mas não chegou lá com seu copo de água, pois ele se espatifou no chão assim que girou o corpo na direção da porta da cozinha.  
Olhos dourados o encaravam. Inexpressivos mas, ao mesmo tempo, querendo dizer mil coisas.  
O copo simplesmente escorregou da sua mão, no exato momento em que sentiu todo seu corpo congelar. Não reagiu ao barulho estridente de vidro se quebrando, nem à sensação dos cacos atingindo sua pele e, muito menos, à temperatura da água que molhou parte de sua perna.  
Estava totalmente preso aos olhos dourados.  
Algum tempo sem reação, até que aqueles olhos felinos se dirigiram ao copo quebrado, assumindo um ar preocupado ao notar um pequeno corte na lateral da perna do garoto. Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, porém, Kabuto simplesmente saiu dali. Caminhou rapidamente para fora da cozinha, entrando em seu quarto e se trancando mais uma vez no seu mundo particular.

_Só por hoje não vou tomar minha dose de você_

Alguém tinha que tomar uma atitude. Aquela situação estava se tornando desesperadora e insuportável. Dividiam a mesma casa, moravam juntos... Não poderiam ficar o resto da vida sem se encarar novamente.  
E se Orochimaru não tomaria uma iniciativa, cabia a Kabuto inventar alguma coisa. E foi isso que ele fez quando, naquela tarde, se postou ao lado de Orochimaru para assistir o treino de Sasuke.  
Cansado de se lamentar e ver que isso não daria frutos, o Yakushi tinha tomado uma decisão.  
Se não podia ser o único na vida de Orochimaru, pelo menos ele estaria presente nela!  
E disso, ele não iria abrir mão nunca mais.

_Cansei de chorar feridas que não se fecham, não se curam_

A volta de Kabuto aos seus dias fez a estrutura fria e indiferente que Orochimaru tinha criado ao seu redor voltar a se abalar. Não recebia mais sorrisos verdadeiros ou frases levemente descontraídas. Mas a presença daquele garoto, de alguma maneira, mexia totalmente com sua segurança.  
Sempre havia sido assim, mas ele tinha sido cego demais para notar.  
E seu autocontrole estava cada vez mais baixo. Todas as vezes que esbarrava com Kabuto nos corredores e era presenteado com um sorriso forçado, sentia uma vontade imensa de mostrar para aquele garoto que ele merecia um sorriso verdadeiro.  
Sorriso que ele tanto admirava.  
Em um único dia, pensou em várias maneiras de fazê-lo voltar a sorrir com sinceridade. Cada idéia mais absurda que a outra, frutos de uma mente maravilhosa, mas à beira de um colapso nervoso.  
Porém, entre todas as idéias bizarras, uma em especial lhe chamou a atenção.  
E ele sorriu cruelmente ao aprovar essa idéia.

_E essa abstinência uma hora..._

A porta do quarto de Kabuto foi aberta lentamente, com a intenção de não chamar a atenção do ninja. Os passos cautelosos de Orochimaru não ecoaram pelo cômodo e seus olhos dourados logo localizaram Kabuto, sentado na cama de costas para a porta.  
Sorriu maliciosamente, empurrando a porta com a mão, fazendo questão que ele o notasse agora.  
O barulho da porta batendo fez Kabuto virar-se rapidamente, assumindo uma posição defensiva com uma kunai em mãos. Mas a arma caiu no chão quando ele viu Orochimaru ali, encarando-o... Sorrindo. O coração de Kabuto acelerou inevitavelmente ao notar que estava sozinho com Orochimaru... Num quarto escuro... Àquela hora da noite.  
- Orochimaru-sama...? – Perguntou, inseguro.  
- Eu, _Kabu-chan_. – Confirmou o outro, sua voz arrastada soando extremamente _sexy _aos ouvidos do Yakushi.  
- O que faz aqui...? – Tornou a perguntar, recuando alguns passos quando viu Orochimaru avançar em sua direção.  
- Vim compensar o tempo que perdemos. – Foi a resposta sussurrada que recebeu.  
Engoliu em seco, recuando mais alguns passos até apoiar-se contra a parede, sem saída. O sorriso de Orochimaru aumentou e ele avançou rapidamente, prendendo Kabuto contra a parede usando o próprio corpo.  
- Orochimaru-sama! – Exclamou o outro, surpreso. Aquilo realmente estava assustando-o.  
- Entendo sua hesitação, _Kabu-chan_. Mas quero que saiba que perdi tempo demais com coisas menos importantes. Eu vim aqui com um objetivo. – Seu sorriso aumentou. – E não vou sair daqui sem cumpri-lo.  
E os lábios frios de Orochimaru cobriram os de Kabuto diante do olhar assustado do mais novo, que arregalou os olhos ao sentir o toque.  
Orochimaru tinha ido até lá com a intenção de mostrar para Kabuto que aqueles sorrisos falsos que estava recebendo não o satisfaziam. Que ele merecia mais... Mais que sorrisos falsos, mais que simples sorrisos.  
E, de fato, o que recebeu aquela noite foi bem mais do que um curvar de lábios. Oh sim... Ele recebeu _muito _mais.  
Era verdade que o principal objetivo de Orochimaru era dominar o Sharingan e, para isso, ele precisava do Uchiha. Mas, cego pela ambição, ele tinha se esquecido que não teria conseguido nem metade daquilo se Kabuto não estivesse sempre ali, do seu lado, sorrindo ao concordar com suas idéias e disposto a tudo para colocá-las em ação.  
E naquela noite, adormecido entre os braços de Orochimaru, o rosto de Kabuto exibia o sorriso mais sincero que ele poderia dar.

_... Vai passar._

**OWARI**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Iniciada: 10/02/2008  
__Finalizada: 18/02/2008_

**N/A:**

Ufa... Terminei. o.o'  
Como eu sofri para escrever essa fic. XD Sério mesmo.  
Eu sempre quis fazer uma Orochimaru/Kabuto, por ser um dos poucos casais yaoi que eu gosto em Naruto. o.o E, depois de mais de uma semana de trabalho, eu consegui! XD

Olha... Eu amo MUITO o Orochimaru! Muito **mesmo**. E fazer par com ele não é para qualquer um. Sem contar que eu não me sinto lá muito bem escrevendo fanfics com ele, porque ele é **meu** e eu não gosto de dividir. u.u  
Mas, como é o Kabutenho, eu faço uma força. XD  
Hahahahaha.

Espero que tenham gostado da fic e tals. o.o  
Eu, pessoalmente, amei! Amei mesmo! E olha que eu costumo odiar minhas fanfics! XD

Desde a primeira vez que eu ouvi _Na Sua Estante _eu pensei em fazer uma songfic OroKabu com a música. u.u  
E quase um ano depois (exagerada .-.) eu consegui! XD

Hm... Minhas aulas começam amanhã. Então não há previsão para atualizações (_O Que Você É _e _A Flor_), nem para novos projetos.  
Mas vou tentar upar alguma coisa sempre que eu conseguir. xD

Obrigada por lerem a fic e essa nota besta aqui.  
Reviews?


End file.
